Heroic Banishment
Heroic Banishment is an event in which a hero is exiled for a false wrongdoing until he or she returns to fight the enemy. In some cases, though, the hero can sentence himself/herself ''to banishment. Examples Multimedia Franchises Star Wars * Yoda exiled himself to Dagobah after the Jedi Order was eliminated by the Emperor's initiated Order 66. *Obi-Wan Kenobi exiled himself to Tatooine after the Jedi Order was eliminated by the Emperor's initiated Order 66 and to safely look after the infant Luke Skywalker. *Luke Skywalker exiled himself to Ahch-To after his new Jedi Order was eradicated by Kylo Ren and his soldiers of evil. *Jar Jar Binks was banished by his people from his hometown of Otoh Gunga city for his clumsiness. Disney/Pixar *Flik got banished along with the Circus Bugs for lying to the colony about the circus bugs being warriors by Princess Atta, which she unknowingly leads to the downfall of her mother The Queen. *Tinkerbell got banished by Peter Pan after she orders the Lost Boys to shoot Wendy Darling down. *Simba runs away from the Pride Lands after he's forced by Scar to banished himself. **Ironically, he himself banished Kovu, believing the latter was involved in the ambush which the latter was framed by Zira, which results in defying the former's father's pawprints that he himself must follow, breaking the Circle of Life and Kiara angrily telling her father that he will never be his late father Mufasa. *Aladdin got banished from Agrabah to the ends of the Earth by Jafar, after the evil sorcerer took control of the kingdom and turned Al's princely attire back into his ragged clothing. *Tarzan exiles himself from the gorilla family, after he gets in trouble with Kerchack for disobeying the gorilla leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family, which even causes Tarzan to renounce his membership to the gorilla family. *Sulley and Mike banished to the Himalayas. *Giselle banished to live-action New York by Queen Narissa. 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Homer Simpson and his family gets banished from Springfield because the entire citizens grew very tired of the Simpsons' shenanigans (such as Homer's drunkenness, Bart's pranks in school, in church and in town, Maggie shooting Mr. Burns, and Lisa's environmental pleas and her genius stuff which started to annoy the townspeople). Warner Bros. *Drix gets banished by Mayor Phlegmming in order to cover the truth of Thrax and the real reason why the zit on Frank's forehead was popped off. *After being framed, the justice league gets bani from earth. DreamWorks *Moses exiles himself from Egypt after accidentally killing a slaver while trying to stop him from sadistically whipping a Hebrew slave. Others *Surly Squirrel got banished from the park by Raccoon after the oak tree was destroyed. *Baby Huey and his mother exiled after Huey creates well-meaning chaos. *Pterano got banished from the Great Valley to the Mysterious Beyond for putting Littlefoot and his friends in danger and his actions. *Cloud Strife exiles himself in Aerith's church in search of forgiveness, while suffering guilt and depression over the death of his friends Aerith Gainsborough at the hands of Sephiroth and Zack Fair at the hands of the Shinra Soldiers. *Carl Johnson exiles himself in Liberty City after his brother Brian Johnson was killed in an accident which he was being blamed by his elder brother Sweet Johnson. *Mpudi exiles himself in Kalahari Desert after he hit a policeman for insulting his father. *Maya was banished from the hive by Buzzlina for not follow the orders of the Queen. Also in the sequel, Maya was banished from the Honey Games by Beegood for breaking the honey cup which she was framed by Violet and her Team Tropolis. Live Action *Zed and the other Zombies were banished by the Seabrook High students (which it was all Addison's cousin, Bucky's fault for ruining everything). *Thor Odinson getting banished from Asgard by Odin Borson for putting his friends at risk by his arrogance and stupidity. Television ''Spellbinder *Correon gets removed of his titles of Senior Regent & Spellbinder, and is banished by the Regents, after he loses to Ashka in a Spellbinder's duel. Quotes Gallery Images Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Sulley and Mike banished to the Himalayas who was betrayed by Mr. Waternoose to becomes evil. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8801.jpg|Aladdin banished to the Ends of the Earth. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4595.jpg|Simba runs away from the Pride Lands after he's banished by Scar. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-5598.jpg|The Simpsons driving in exile to Alaska. powerpuff asteroid.png|The Powerpuff Girls exiled on an asteroid. Twilight dome.png|Twilight banished by Trixie's magic dome. File:Twilight Sparkle looking up at Queen Novo MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle and her friends getting banished from Seaquestria by Queen Novo after trying to take her pearl. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7362.jpg|Flik banished by Princess Atta when she finds out he lied about the Circus Bugs being warriors. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3788.jpeg|Moses exiling himself from Rameses and all of Egypt. Zowie gets banished by Gloomius Maximus.PNG|Zowie Polie banished by Gloomius Maximus, that it will never ever be a birthday party for her. Heroic banishment murray.png|Murray, overrun with guilt, chooses to leave the Cooper Gang after being too slow to save Bentley's legs from being crushed by Clock-La. Intro_Movie_(Jak_3).png|Jak being banished from Haven City in the opening scene of Jak 3. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-7476.jpg|Tarzan exiles himself from the gorilla family, after he gets in trouble with Kerchack for disobeying the gorilla leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family, which even causes Tarzan to renounce his membership to the gorilla family. Giselle banished.jpg|Giselle getting banished from Andalasia by Queen Narissa for marrying Prince Edward. Thor Banished.jpg|Thor Odinson getting banished from Asgard by Odin Borson for starting the second war against the Frost Giants and for putting his friends at risk by his arrongance and stupidity. Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-15-43-225.png|Maya gets banished from the Honey Games by Beegood for breaking the honey cup which she was framed by Violet for the second time. Videos Monsters Inc Sulley and Mike get banished|Mike and Sulley are banished to the Himalayas in the human world, by Mr. Waternoose. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healings Category:Deaths